


My best friends wedding

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It is based on the movie, but the ending will be different of course!  Let me know if you think I should continue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I am new to the fanfiction world.  This first chapter is short.  Give reviews, they will help me to continue.  


* * *

**Justin**   


 

I have known Brian for 10 years.   I met him when I was at the Liberty Diner for lunch.  He was sitting at the counter by himself looking at college brochures.  I took a seat beside him and looked at the brochures.  I saw that he was looking at the University of Pennsylvania brochure.  He was reading about their advertising program.  I happen to notice that he was checking me out.  I saw that he had a brochure for PIFA.  I had pretty much decided that I was going to attend PIFA.  I picked up the brochure and he just looked at me.  I gave him one of my “Sunshine” smiles and he smiled a crooked smile back at me.

 

 

**Brian  
** ****

 

I noticed him as soon as he walked in the diner.  I thought that he looked like an angel with his blonde hair flowing around his face and the sun from outside surrounding him.  I couldn’t take my eyes off him.  I noticed that he was looking right at me and so I looked like I was really interested in the brochure of the University of Pennsylvania that I had picked up that day.  He took the seat right beside me and looked at the college brochures.  I noticed he picked up the PIFA brochure.  I tried to give him an evil glare, but once he smiled at me, the only thing that I could do was smile back.  


 

 

We made small talk about our choices in schools and what would like to major in.  I knew that I wanted to be the best ad man in Pittsburgh and he said that he wanted to be an famous artist one day.  



	2. Meeting The Friends

  
Author's notes: I have to do some background first.  


* * *

**Brian  
** ****

 

I still can’t believe that I have known Justin for 10 years.  While I was in college at the University of Pennsylvania, he attended PIFA.  We hung out all the time. When we first met I thought he was beautiful and I would have loved to get in his pants.  After that faithful day when we met, he became a good friend.  Everyone knows that you don’t fuck your friends.  I knew there was an instant attraction.  He was very smart and I didn’t have many friends that could keep me challenged.  Justin did that for me. 

 

We started meeting at the diner.  We would eat lunch, diner or a snack.  Justin can put away a lot of food.  I normally would have something light or just coffee.  When I introduced Justin to my friends, I was a little worried.  Justin is smart and most of my friends weren’t as smart.

 

Of course, when he met Mikey, I knew that there was going to be some tension.  Everyone knew that Mikey was secretly wishing that we would become a couple.  Mikey is my friend, but I couldn’t see me ever being in a relationship with him.  The first thing that Justin had told me after he met Mikey was that he thought I should fuck Michael and get it over with.  He said that it might help.  I didn’t see that **ever** happening.

 

I knew Justin would love Emmett.  He is so loud.  He lets everyone know what he thinks and doesn’t think twice about it.  Of course, Emmett had to take Justin to Torso, what a mistake that was.  Justin was an artist so he always wore cargo pants and some obnoxious t-shirt.  I made fun of his clothes at first and then his clothes got to be tighter and he seemed to use this to his advantage.  Thanks Emmett, now I can’t look at Justin without thinking what he would look like naked.

 

I wasn’t too worried when he met Theodore.  I know that Theodore was a boring stiff, but he was a friend.  He was very polite to Justin.  He thought Justin was beautiful and would say it to me all the time.  I thought it was funny that he had a crush on Justin.  Of course Justin just would smile and Ted would give him anything he had.  Justin knew that Ted had a crush on him and used it to his advantage.  He never led Ted along.  He would make sure that Ted knew they were just friends.

 

 

 

**Justin  
** ****

 

Brian was my best male friend.  I had Daphne, but Brian was different.  He was smart, witty and a really good friend.  We would try and see who would get the better grades.  Of course, I scored a 1500 on my SAT’s but Brian would never tell me what he scored on his.  I think he didn’t want to tell me because his score was lower.  It wouldn’t have mattered, he was truly smart.  When I first met Brian, I thought that I had seen the face of god, even though I didn’t know his name; I was going to make sure that I knew it before I left the diner.  The instant attraction was what bothered me the most.  I thought he was gorgeous but after talking to him, I realized that he was someone I would like to get to know. 

 

After that day, we seemed too met at the Diner everyday, whether it was for lunch, dinner or just a snack.  He used to make fun of me because I loved the lemon bars at the diner.

 

After about a month, Brian introduced me to his friends.  There was Michael, which Brian always called Mikey.  He was Brian’s closet friend.  If you were to ask Michael, he would tell you that he was Brian’s best friend and had been since they were both 14.  I think in the beginning, Brian had felt the same way.  After I got to know “Mikey”, I realized that he was secretly in love with Brian.  I had said something to Brian about it and he told me that he knew that Michael wanted to be in a relationship with him, but Brian had told me that he doesn’t fuck his friends.

 

When I met Emmett, I knew we would become the best of friends.  He was very flamboyant.  Not in a bad way, but you could see and hear him coming from around the block.  He had a story about everything.  He had grown up in Mississippi and had moved to Pittsburgh to get away from all the homophobes.  He worked in a clothing store called Torso.  I had bought several clothes there and Brian used to make fun of my clothes, but I knew what my best asset was and I was going to use it to my advantage.

 

Ted was a different story.  He was very quiet and didn’t have much to say to me.  I would catch him looking at me.  I soon realized that Ted thought I was attractive and he had a crush on me.  I didn’t come right and tell him to “fuck off” but I made comments to let him know that I only wanted to be friends.  That didn’t stop me from using his crush to let him buy me drinks or pay for my food.  



End file.
